Dirk Strider
For the pre-Scratch version of this character, see Bro. Dirk Strider is Dave's Bro in the post-Scratch universe. Prior to his proper introduction to the reader, he is referred to by Jane as "D. Strider", and later by Roxy as "di stri". His name may also be a reference to Bro's use of shitty swords (A dirk is a kind of blade, specifically a dagger). His chumhandle is , in line with the rule that post-scratch kids have the same chumhandle abbreviation as their corresponding pre-scratch kid's ectobiological sibling. This completes the set of chumhandles when added to GT, GG, and TG. He uses the same color text that Davesprite uses, similarly to how Jane and Jake use the same colors as Nannasprite and Jadesprite, respectively. He also signed the book that he sent to Jane in orange pen. Biography He, like Jake and Roxy, gave Jane a bunny for her thirteenth birthday, though he had to build it from scratch, unlike the others. It was than the other two bunnies and is . His bunny contains the original Con Air bunny which he stole from his Bro's museum. He also has an auto-responder, an application designed to simulate Dirk's otherwise inimitably rad typing style, tone, cadence, personality, and substance of retort while he is away from the computer. The algorithms were originally guaranteed to be 96% indistinguishable from Dirk's native neurological responses, based on , which means that the percentage can change (and does, dropping to 93% upon Jake's continued probing). Jake expresses frustration with it, but Jane seems to like it. His Dream Self on Derse has apparently been awake for years, much like Dave's was, although Dave was not aware of it. He has been using his Dream Self to gather information on Derse, and to watch over Roxy's sleepwalking Dream Self. His Dream Self is seen covered in blood, probably from evading an assasination attempt by the Agents of the new Queen of Derse. Personality He appears to enjoy criticizing Jake's infatuation with the fictional character Neytiri, apparently referring to the character as This may be a reference to the fact that Jade, is now, quite literally, a gigantic space furry, as seen in the Cascade Flash. He seems to be a fan of horses, judging by his room being filled with horse and pony themed posters. He also appears to enjoy "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", or at least like the character 'Rainbow Dash' since he has two posters of her in his room. He also owns a tiny Maplehoof, who in her new size resembles a MLP figurine. He seems to be more laid back and less hot-headed than Dave. Dirk seems to have a high interest in teaching his friends lessons to aid them in their personal development, such as when he insists Jake fights Brobot for Uranium, as a consequence of having wasted his own Uranium thoughtlessly. He tries to make Jake more skeptical, because he is very naive, while the opposite holds true for Jane, who he criticised for her extreme skepticism. This results in him coming off as obnoxious at times. Like his pre-scratch self he has a big interest in smuppets and puppets in general, although it seems this interest has expanded into the field of robotics. He is also known to enjoy "legendary infinite showers". Relationships As Dave before him he seems to have a strained relationship with his is his older "Bro". Unlike Dave, he holds the lack of brotherly brawls against his Bro, forcing him to instead. Post-scratch Dave has made it very clear to Dirk that he is not his real older brother, but related to him through Jane also believes that he is a bit bitter about his bro's success with Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff the Moive sic, although he would never admit it. Dirk has confirmed that he is gay. His Auto-Responder flirted with Jake. Roxy has settled for a close platonic relationship. However, Dirk may not accept the term "gay" as a label, expressing that it does not have to be 'a thing.' This would fit the Alternian influence on the post-Scratch Earth, as trolls have no concept of any specific sexuality. Gallery Robro.gif|Brobot sneaking up on Jake Crunk1.png|Dirk's C.R.U.N.K. Robot Bunnybunny.png|Sebastian (formerly Huggy Bear), the robot bunny built for Jane. 04255.gif|Dirk on the Roof. Bro on roof.png|Dirk is ready Trivia * His shirt features a picture of a cap, reminicent of Bro's headwear and similar in shape to Dave's record symbol. Like Dave's hair it also contains a stylized bird. *He is the only male character to have the same two letters for Pesterchum initials. *His chumhandle is most likely a reference to Plato's dialogue, Timaeus, which discusses the demiurge, a god-like being who created the universe as a sort of living creature. The Timaeus dialogue, alongside Critias, also introduces the mythology behind Atlantis. *Timaeus is also a biblical character in the Gospel of Mark who is the father of a man whose blindness was cured by Jesus. * His affinity to resembles Equius' interests. **His true amount interest in horses is questionable, as it is not once mentioned on his introduction page. It could possibly be done only for ironic purposes. *He appears to, like Dave, be surrounded by feathery assholes, only they are white seagulls instead of black crows. *Not only are the Pesterchum handles switched between him and Roxy, but their literacy is as well; Dirk's commentary is as grammatically correct (if more prone to ironic puppet references) as Rose's, while Roxy's is devoid of the same punctuation as Dave's with the added typos from frequent intoxication. *His title is likely the Prince of Heart, from the same type of clues left in the introductions of Jane, Roxy and Jake. *When his first name is finally revealed, it's noted that of "Dirk" are diluvian (relating to floods). This is because r and k are the last two letters of "Ark". *Dirk appears to own a Sendificator, as he occasionally sendificates some of his robots to his friends. * reveals that both Roxy and Dirk have eyes that match the color of their pesterchum text. Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies